


I Told You!

by Chelliant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff (?), Flushed Romance | Matesprits, evesdropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelliant/pseuds/Chelliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day Signless was going to confess. --- A young Signless sits with 3 other trolls, one being fairly young, possibly the same age as Kankri. While the other two, nosy adult trolls, Kankri's adoptive lusus; The Dolorosa, and her arrogant matesprit, The Psiioniic. Circling the small campfire, freshly lit, they began chattering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You!

"II bet Kankri won't confess to Meu," Mituna whispered, chuckles seized him. "I doubt that," Porrim nudged Mituna slightly, jade eyes rolled at the mustard, leaving him to point his forked gray tongue out at her. Porrim chuckled, "By the end of the day, Meulin'll be all over Kankri." She assured him, arms crossed proudly. Speaking of Kankri and Meulin, where were they?

"Come on! The hunt'll be fun, I assure you, Kankri!" Meulin whined, tugging at the cloaked wrigger's arm, Kankri tugged his arm back with a grumpy huff, his itsy bitsy snout scrunched up. "First of all, I am not going to do that! Mother'll get furiou-" And right there he paused as he stared into Meulin's intoxicating pout as a long and squeaky " _Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase?_ " was released from the back of her wind pipe. Kankri's cheeks were burning up, possibly hotter than the surface of Alternia's sun. Vantas tugged his cloak over his heated cheeks and he nodded faintly, "Yes, alright." He muttered, pulling the olive's paw into his. Meulin squealed in delight, absent-mindedly, she roped Kankri into a hug. In the aftermath, both the two youngsters fell butt-down on a pile of dried pink leaves. They both burst into cheers and laughs as they pulled themselves back to their feet, Meulin leading the way.

Meulin rushed to a bush as she spots an unsuspecting antler beast nearby, nonchalantly chewing on the blue layer of grass. "Are you sure this is alright?," Kankri gulped, hands roped around Meulin's tiny waist. "Of course! I'm very sure!" She purred, patting Kankri's back lightly. "..Alright," He nods. "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" She harrumphs, nudging Kankri curiously. - I mean, who wouldn't be questioning a yandere when they're around their senpai? - 

**>** **After the Olive and Mutant blood's Hunt.**

Meulin and Kankri jump up in joy after their successful hunt, fingers intertwined. Before.. Kankri pulled away, leaving Meulin in a confused state. "What? Is something wrong?" Meulin asks, shaking the hooded male slightly. "What, No, no! Everything's fine.. I just.. needed to tell you somethin-" Meulin gasps, "Do you have cancer, are you actually troll Morgan Freeman? Or..-" Kankri cuts her off with his own voice,.. and a small hand infront of her doll face. "I'm flushed for you!" Kankri gasped out as Meulin tackles Kankri to the ground, tail curled and raised in happiness. "I'm flushed for you too!" She squealed..

 

Meanwhile, In the bushes, Nearby..

Porrim snickers, "I told you!" She laughed at Mituna, who's face was flushed. "Shut up!" 


End file.
